Sunset Kiss
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. O que acontece quando melhores amigos percebem que sentem algo muito mais forte do que apenas uma simples amizade? Era isso que Edward se perguntava a cada olhar hipnotizado que lançava à sua amiga de infância, Isabella Swan. UA/Todos Humanos.


**N/A: **One-shot dedicada à _Dandara_, leitora e amiga que praticamente me obrigou a escrever algo fofinho e doce, quase uma _overdose_ de açúcar no sangue. Obrigada por me incentivar a escrever, _Xuxu_, eu realmente amei o resultado final.

Os links das músicas que aparecem em **negrito **na história encontram-se no _rodapé_ da página.

Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu dessa one-shot feita com muito carinho. Sentem, relaxem e apreciem esse _algodão doce_ em forma de fanfic.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** Todos os personagens descritos nessa o/s pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. Só os tomo emprestado para brincar e me divertir. **

**#  
**

**Capítulo único – Sunset Kiss**

**.**

A mistura de cereal, frutas e leite gelado era sua comida favorita no café da manhã. _A Noviça Rebelde_ - seu filme preferido desde que tinha apenas seis anos de idade – coincidentemente estava passando na TV. Seria um dia _perfeito_ para Bella, não fosse por um _pequeno_ fato:

"Parabéns, _boring_." os olhos amarronzados da garota baixinha sumiram nas órbitas assim que ela ouviu a saudação animada de Jacob, seu irmão irritante. Droga, como ela odiava o dia do seu _aniversário_.

Bella tinha total aversão à comemorações efusivas que a colocassem como _centro_ das atenções. Suas festas de aniversário dos tempos de infância – quando ela não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar tudo que lhe era imposto – pareciam ter sido gravadas a ferro quente em seu cérebro.

Tudo era brilhante demais, colorido _demais_ e adordonado com lacinhos de fita e babados que a simples lembrança lhe provocava calafrios. Renée não perdoava o fato de sua _única_ filha ser uma garotinha tímida e reservada; muito pelo contrário, fazia questão de proporcionar à Bella as melhores festas que toda menininha de sua idade sonhava. Mas como toda regra tem uma _exceção,_ Bella logo mostrou que não tinha o menor tato para lidar com o exagero de sua amada mãe, o que causava um verdadeiro pânico na sempre agitada Sra Swan.

Muitos foram os embates entre mãe e filha – distintas não apenas na aparência física, mas principalmente na _personalidade_ – até que Renée cedeu e deixou que Bella respirasse um pouco sem ser obrigada a enfrentar a tortura anual de uma festa onde o rosa e a _fofura_ eram requisitos predominantes. Argh, só Deus sabia o quanto a garota miúda odiava aquela cor idiota.

Um tapa certeiro na nuca fez Bella gemer com entusiasmo e empurrou suas memórias de volta ao passado. Jacob estava parado ao seu lado e lhe sorria de forma debochada; ela precisou cerrar os olhos e respirar fundo repetidas vezes caso contrário partiria para cima do irmão e os dois provavelmente se embolariam no chão da cozinha em mais uma das inúmeras brigas épicas que protagonizavam desde que tinham quatro e cinco anos respectivamente.

"No mundo da lua de novo, _B_? Toma cuidado com essas suas viagens, pode ser que um dia você não volte mais à Terra." o rapaz moreno e infinitamente mais alto que Bella gracejou, arrancando mais um suspiro aborrecido da irmã. Jacob _amava_ provocá-la, era um dos seus passatempos favoritos.

"Por que você não cala essa boca e me deixa tomar café em paz?" Bella resmungou afundando os olhos no fundo da tigela com cereais, convencida a ignorar Jacob.

"Olha só pra você, está parecendo uma velha rabugenta. Vamos lá, maninha, anime-se, afinal só se faz 17 anos uma vez na vida." ele envolveu o corpo pequeno da irmã em um abraço esmagador e aproveitou para roubar uma colherada da mistura suculenta que Bella comia; recebeu também um puxão de cabelo em repreensão.

Pelo visto a irmã não estava muito disposta a aturar suas brincadeiras naquela manhã. Isso era _muito _bom. Tudo ficava muito mais divertido quando ela estava de mau humor.

"Dá pra me deixar comer sossegada, Jacob? Você é um saco, sabia?"

"E você é uma velha gagá que só sabe resmungar pelos quatro cantos da casa."

"Cala a boca, seu idiota."

"Não calo não, Bellinha gagá."

"Ei, ei, ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Renée entrou na cozinha a tempo de impedir uma discussão entre os filhos. "Meu Deus, a cada dia que passa me pergunto quando é que vocês dois irão se comportar como um rapaz de 16 e uma moça de 17. Vocês parecem duas crianças que acabaram de entrar no jardim de infância."

"Foi ele quem começou, mãe."

"Eu só fiz uma brincadeira, ela é que anda sensível demais ultimamente. Até parece que entrou em crise de meia idade." Bella bufou quente e amassou a colher nos dedos com uma força exagerada. Ah, ela daria tudo para ter a chance de arremessar a tigela com cereais direto na cabeça de Jacob.

"Já chega!" Renée ordenou e imediatamente interrompeu as ameaças silenciosas dos adolescentes. "Jacob, seu pai está precisando da sua ajuda lá na garagem. Seja útil e suma da minha frente agora." dois segundos depois, a cozinha estava livre da presença do caçula dos Swan. Bella respirou teatralmente e voltou a comer seu cereal com vontade.

"E você, mocinha, não pense que só porque hoje é seu aniversário vai ser poupada de levar uma bronca."

"Mas o que foi que eu fiz? Ele começou, mãe. Você sabe o quanto seu filho é um idiota que tem o prazer de pegar no meu pé 24 horas por dia."

"E você, como uma boa irmã que é, sempre entra no joguinho de Jake. Será que não percebe que é isso que ele quer? Quanto mais você revidar, mais ele vai continuar a te irritar." Renée contra-atacou e Bella apertou os lábios entre os dentes, procurando externar de alguma forma a raiva que sentia.

"Eu o _odeio_." ela soltou sem ser capaz de se conter. Imediatamente foi fuzilada pelos olhos faiscantes da mãe.

"Você está completando 17 anos hoje, Isabella. Será que dá pra se comportar como alguém da sua idade?"

Bella não respondeu, por temer falar algo que não deveria e acabar estragando ainda mais o dia que mal havia começado. Renée deu por encerrada a discussão e passou a arrumar as compras que acabara de trazer do supermercado. Por um espaço de alguns minutos, mãe e filha trocaram apenas um pesado e forçado silêncio que se alastrava com rapidez por toda a cozinha.

"Comprei algumas pizzas e ingredientes para preparar um bolo de chocolate, só para o caso de algum amigo seu resolver aparecer para te fazer uma visita hoje." Renée murmurou e Bella fechou os olhos para impedir que sua mãe os vissem rolar de tédio.

"_Ninguém_ vai aparecer por aqui hoje, mãe." ela assegurou enquanto empurrava a louça dentro da lavadora e ligava a máquina barulhenta em uma tentativa clara de por um ponto final na conversa desagradável.

"Aposto que Edward e Alice não vão esquecer do seu aniversário. _Principalmente_ Edward, ele não é seu melhor amigo?" Renée insistiu e Bella estalou as articulações dos dedos propositalmente, sua mania para situações que a deixavam nervosa ou estressada. E definitivamente aquela era uma situação _nervosa e estressante_.

"Edward e eu não nos falamos há algumas semanas, mãe. Portanto esqueça essa história de pizza, bolo de chocolate e festinha de última hora, porque isso não vai rolar, tá bom?" será que ela não conseguia um minuto em paz nem no dia do seu aniversário? Caramba, não era pedir demais um pouco de sossego como presente de 17 anos.

"Oh, isso é novidade. Vocês sempre foram tão unidos, desde a época do jardim de infância. O que você andou aprontando, Bella? Edward é um bom garoto e um bom amigo também, você não pode desperdiçar uma amizade como a dele." aquela foi a gota necessária para abalar o _ocean_o de raiva que borbulhava dentro de Bella.

"Você já parou para pensar que talvez o _bom garoto e bom amigo_ tenha cansado da amiga de infância e agora prefira passar seu tempo com as _cheerleaders_ do time de basquete do qual, veja só, esse _bom garoto_ é o capitão? Edward não precisa mais de mim, mãe. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu também não preciso nem um um pouco dele. Fim da história." Renée levou um susto com a enxurrada de palavras proferida pelos lábios finos da filha. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que Bella estava enfrentando problemas com seu melhor amigo. Sentiu-se mal por mais uma vez julgar sua menina preciptadamente.

"Vou para o meu quarto, tenho dever de casa de matemática para fazer." Renée ainda pensou em retrucar que Bella tinha o final de semana inteiro para estudar e que deveria usar o tempo livre para comemorar seu aniversário, mas a garota simplesmente não deu tempo para que a mãe abrisse a boca e ensaiasse uma resposta.

As lágrimas de raiva já inundavam os olhos de Bella de maneira intensa e ela precisou correr e se trancar em seu quarto, caso contrário cairia nos braços da mãe e daria vazão a mágoa crescente que estava nutrindo pelo amigo de infância.

Que_ ótima_ forma de comemorar 17 anos!

[…]

Já passava das 3 da tarde quando Bella – cansada de lamentações – empurrou a pilha de livros de álgebra e rasbicos desconexos em folhas de papel amassadas e decidiu colocar um pouco de alegria em seu quarto imerso em choro e suspiros tristonhos. Era seu aniversário de 17 anos e como seu irmão pé no saco havia dito só se completa essa idade uma vez na vida. Então era mais do que necessário ao menos um pouquinho de comemoração. Nada ao estilo Renée ou Alice de celebrar algo, mas sim à _sua_ maneira.

Com um sorriso aberto enfeitando o rosto, ela pulou para fora da cama e correu até a montanha de bagunça que também atendia pelo nome de escrivaninha. Seus olhos varreram a massa de papéis e poeira à procura do _Ipod_ de que quase não fazia uso. Mas hoje tudo seria diferente, já que ela estava sentindo uma inédita e irresistível vontade de dançar ao som de alguma música alegrinha e enjoativa aos seus exigentes ouvidos.

Assim que encontrou o pequeno _musicplayer_ conectou-o nas caixinhas acústicas especiais que Alice havia lhe dado de presente no ano passado, em seu aniversário de 16 anos. Não demorou mais do que três segundos para que a melodia alegre e conhecida tomasse conta do minúsculo quarto da garota que agora estava, se não total, mas parcialmente recuperada da crise de tristeza gerada pelo afastamento incompreensível daquele que por anos ela havia considerado seu _único_ e melhor amigo.

Tentando a todo custo manter Edward longe de seus pensamentos por alguns preciosos minutos, Bella elevou o aúdio ao volume máximo e – sem se importar com mais nada – pulou de volta na cama e deixou-se embalar pela música contagiante.

**Pocketful of Sunshine - Natasha Bedingfield***

Sem perceber como ou quando começara, ela se viu de pé no centro do colchão, com a escova de cabelos nas mãos servindo como microfone enquanto sua voz desafinava repetidas vezes, sempre que tentava imitar o timbre agudo e profissional da cantora. Nada daquilo importava afinal, ela só queria mesmo era se _divertir_.

"_I got a pocket, got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine, oh. Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me, sticks and stones are never gonna shake me, no..._¹" ela cantarolou embalada pelo ritmo da canção.

Bella estava tão concentrada em reproduzir com precisão cada batida da música, que sequer notou a presença silenciosa de um rapaz de cabelos extremamente ruivos e _desarrumados_ invadindo seu quarto. Os olhos cristalinos fixaram-se imediatamente na figura da garota pequena, mas coberta por _curvas_ que nas últimas semanas povoaram suas noites em forma de sonhos tão reais que eram capazes de lhe tirar o fôlego.

Ele apoiou as costas no batente da porta para apreciar do melhor ângulo possível o jeito como Bella saltava sobre a velha cama de solteiro ao mesmo tempo em que _berrava_ o refrão da música, já bastante cansada do esforço físico exagerado.

"_Take me away, a secret place, a sweet escape, take me away. Take me away, to better days, take me away, a higher place...²_"

Ela estava linda com as bochechas muito vermelhas e o sorriso enorme estampado no rosto de porcelana. Só Deus – e _Alice_ – sabiam o quanto ele sentia falta da risada contagiante da amiga.

Um grito assustado rasgou a garganta de Bella assim que ela visualizou a silhueta conhecida encostada no vão da porta entreaberta. Seu coração tamborilou dentro do peito e ela sentiu a respiração morrer nos pulmões. A mente não conseguia funcionar de forma correta, pois ela não compreendia como nunca percebera quando _Edward_ havia se transformado na criatura incrivelmente _perfeita_ que agora lhe sorria de um jeito que a deixava com as pernas bambas e o sangue flamejando sob as veias.

Edward observou a maneira como Bella tombou no colchão e não pôde evitar a gargalhada ao vê-la afundar em uma tsunami de travesseiros e bichinhos de pelúcia. Como alguém tão pequeno poderia causar tantos desastres? Seu _coração_ ultimamente questionava isso a cada batida errática.

Os cabelos revoltos de Bella embolaram-se e turvaram sua visão, o que a fez urrar – de vergonha e ódio. O que Edward pensava que estava fazendo ao invadir seu quarto sem sua permissão? Em outros tempos isso seria totalmente permitido, mas agora _tudo_ era diferente.

"O-o que... argh, Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Bella estava completamente sem ar de tanto que pulara e gritara ao som da música que repetia ininterruptamente em seu _Ipod_.

"Eu, hum... bom, eu queria te ver e resolvi fazer uma visita. Falei com a sua mãe lá embaixo e ela disse que você estava no seu quarto e insistiu para que eu subisse e-" Edward não conseguiu evitar um imenso desconforto ao ver Bella tão aborrecida com sua chegada.

Droga, lá se vai o resto de coragem que ele havia guardado dentro de si. Não seria capaz de dizer tudo que pretendia – e ensaiara mais de mil vezes diante do espelho de seu banheiro – à sua melhor amiga. Ele era um grande babaca!

"Deveria ter batido na porta, sabia? Não pode sair invadindo o quarto dos outros assim desse jeito." ele quase riu diante do comentário de Bella; falando daquele jeito parecia que eles eram dois estranhos que acabaram de se conhecer.

"Bem, então me desculpe. Eu só passei aqui pra te entregar isso." Edward estendeu uma caixa mediana enfeitada com nada mais do que papel de presente roxo, a cor favorita da amiga. "Feliz aniversário, Bella."

Os olhos arregalados de Bella piscaram várias vezes e ela tentou não deixar que Edward percebesse o quanto sua boca estava escancarada de surpresa. O que ela havia perdido, afinal? Há mais de duas semanas ele a tratava como se não a conhecesse desde que eram crianças e agora – sem _qualquer_ explicação – voltara a se comportar como o amigo que ela tanto adorava.

"É muito gentil da sua parte lembrar do meu aniversário, mas acho que não posso aceitar o presente."

"Por que não?" havia uma genuína confusão manchando a voz de veludo de Edward.

"_Por que não_?" Bella repetiu já bastante irritada. "Por favor, será que você acha que eu sou tão burra assim? Você não troca uma palavra comigo há tempos e agora – por algum motivo do qual não tenho a mínima ideia – resolveu aparecer aqui como se _nada _tivesse acontecido. Você se afastou de mim, Edward, e eu _exijo_ uma explicação."

O-oh, aquilo era tudo que ele estava evitando há _exatas_ duas semanas. Não estava pronto para falar sobre isso, não sabia nem ao certo o _quê_ estava acontecendo. Definitivamente a ideia de Alice sobre visitar Bella tinha sido _péssima_!

"Vamos lá, Edward, estou esperando. Se veio até aqui por causa do meu aniversário, por que não me dá um presente realmente importante? Me diga o que deu em você para me ignorar como se eu fosse uma lata de refrigerante vazia!" era visível o quanto ele havia magoado sua melhor amiga com sua falta de coragem em lhe dizer o que estava sentindo.

Em sua defesa ele nunca havia passado por uma situação como essa, logo não tinha a menor noção de como _agir_. Todos os conselhos de sua irmã pelo visto não surtiram efeito algum. Que merda!

"Anda, fala alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa, mas pelo amor de Deus, abra a boca e diga algo, Edward! Por favor!" Bella sentia a garganta arranhar ferozmente enquanto observava o rapaz parado à sua frente como uma estátua. Agindo dessa forma, ele só estava deixando-a ainda mais atormentada e ela começava a sentir os primeiros sinais de choro ardendo-lhe os olhos.

"Bella, eu-" Edward esfregou a mão na nuca muito quente e evitou o contato com os grandes lagos escuros que tomavam conta do rosto pequeno da amiga; ele não ia conseguir, céus, desde quando se transformara em um babaca idiota e muito covarde?

"Argh, quer saber? Eu cansei. É melhor você ir embora e-"

"Espera, Bella!" ele percebeu como a garota estancou no lugar, observando-o com ávido interesse. Era a sua chance de falar alguma coisa e remediar um pouco aquelela situação tão insuportável.

"Vai me explicar o que aconteceu ou não?"

"Vou, mas não aqui. Será que a gente pode sair pra dar uma volta?"

"Volta? Para onde você quer ir afinal?" Bella se sentia exausta e muito desgastada, mas precisava admitir que clamava por um pouco de ar puro e se Edward iria finalmente lhe contar tudo o que se passava, ela não se oporia a sair com ele.

"Só confia em mim, tá legal?" ele lhe deu um sorriso de canto e ela deixou os ombros cairem enquanto pegava seu casaco e saía do quarto, sendo seguida por Edward.

Bella queria muito voltar a confiar nele, mas antes de mais nada exigia saber de toda a verdade sobre o afastamento de seu melhor amigo. Só esperava que a conversa surtisse algum efeito e não provocasse um rompimento para o qual ela não estava preparada.

[…]

"Wow, sua casa. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?" Bella resmungou cheia de ironia assim que desceu do carro e cruzou o imenso jardim da casa dos Cullen.

"Vem comigo, quero te mostrar uma coisa." Edward sibilou gentilmente e estendeu a mão para a amiga, que hesitou por alguns segundos antes de aceitar o toque dele.

Não entendeu o motivo do choque que levou quando a mão enorme encobriu a sua. O que tinha naquele cereal para fazê-la agir de forma tão estranha?

"Pronto, chegamos." Edward anunciou quando pararam na sacada do segundo andar da enorme casa cercada por paredes de vidro.

"E então?" Bella incitou, levemente aborrecida.

"Olhe ao seu redor, Bella." ele lhe sorriu e ela girou os olhos irritada antes de fazer o que ele pediu. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte tomado por árvores gigantes e iluminava a sala de uma forma maravilhosa. Demorou quase meio minuto para notar o festival de cores que banhava o cômodo inteiro em um verdadeiro espetáculo para sua completa apreciação.

Laranja, púrpura, amarelo esverdeado e mais algumas tonalidades impossíveis de serem descritas prenderam a atenção de Bella e a deixaram sem ar. Era simplesmente a coisa mais linda que já havia visto em toda a sua vida.

"Oh Meu Deus!" ela deixou escapar em meio a um suspiro maravilhado.

"Lembrei que você adora o pôr do sol e acabei notando que nunca havia te mostrado a visão privilegiada da minha casa." Edward explicou ao se aproximar da garota. "Também te trouxe aqui para que você pudesse usar seu presente pela primeira vez." e então entregou a caixa – não mais embrulhada pelo papel de presente – à Bella.

"Oh!" foi tudo que ela conseguiu murmurar, tamanha surpresa que a dominava ao ver a câmera profissional que tanto desejava.

"Feliz aniversário, Bella." Edward arriscou um sorriso meio tímido e fitou a amiga de forma intensa. Ela retribuiu seu olhar totalmente sem palavras e se afastou, temendo esquecer de raciocinar com coerência.

Por que ele precisava ter olhos tão verdes e brilhantes? E por que ela não conseguia pensar corretamente quando os encarava?

"Edward, eu só vim aqui para conversar-"

"Eu estou _apaixonado_ por você, Bella." ele cortou sua frase pela metade e ela sentiu a cabeça rodar em espirais de completa confusão.

Quando foi que ela voltou para casa e caiu em um sono tão profundo a ponto de arremessá-la em sonhos esquisitos? Edward não poderia estar falando sério, poderia?

"O-quê, c-como? Oh Meu Deus, você só pode está brincando comigo!"

"E por que eu faria isso?" Edward questionou magoado e Bella o encarou totalmente estarrecida. Então era verdade mesmo? Céus!

"V-você não _pode_ se apaixonar por mim!"

"E por que não?" ele rebateu com irritação. Estava se sentindo um idiota prestes a levar um grande pé na bunda. Amaldiçoou-se por ter tido coragem de se declarar à Bella.

"Olha só pra mim, Edward! Eu não sou loira e gostosa como a maioria das garotas que você fica. Não sou uma _cheerleader_, nem tampouco alguém popular como você e isso faz de mim um ser totalmente _desinteressante_. Como é que você pode chegar aqui e me dizer que está apaixonado por mim se isso _nunca_ poderia ser verdade?"

"Bella, presta atenção em mim." ele a segurou pelos ombros e a forçou a encará-lo. A boca pequena tremia assim como todo o corpo da morena que o fitava em choque. Ele precisou se esforçar ao máximo para não tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até que ambos implorassem por um pouco de oxigênio.

"Edward, isso não pode acontecer!"

"Por quê, Bella? Por que eu não posso me apaixonar por você, me diz? Será que não consegue perceber o quanto é _adorável_? Você é _diferente_ de _qualquer _garota que eu já conheci. É _engraçada_ e _autêntica_. E é a minha _melhor_ amiga. Seria apenas questão de tempo para que isso acontecesse e olha só, aconteceu mesmo, porque não consigo passar um minuto sequer sem pensar em como você é linda e como eu sou um idiota por não ter notado isso antes."

"Eu, eu, eu-" Bella não conseguia encontrar palavras suficientes para se expressar e apenas fitou o garoto que a sustentava firmemente e a encarava como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo além dela. Experimentou uma inédita agitação em sua barriga e arfou sonoramente.

"Sabe, foi estranho entender o que eu estava sentindo por você. Quer dizer, não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. Foi por isso que decidi me afastar, não porque não queria mais sua amizade ou qualquer coisa assim, mas por temer estragar tudo com você. Na verdade eu nem sei o que vai ser daqui pra frente, posso ter estragado a nossa amizade, sei lá. Eu só não ia mais conseguir conviver com essa droga de sentimento que anda me sufocando há algum tempo."

"Edward-"

"Eu gosto de você mais do que do meu Volvo; gosto de você mais do que de _Offspring _e _Playstation. _Gosto de você mais do que da Alice, mas ela nunca pode saber disso ou é bem capaz de me matar. Eu te _adoro,_ Bella. Pra _caralho_."

"Não fala isso!" ela o repreendeu e ele a fitou assustado. Ela respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios para tentar conter o riso que brincava em seus lábios e explicou: "Você sabe que eu não gosto quando fala palavrão."

Edward soltou uma gargalhada alta e envolveu a cintura de Bella em um aperto forte o suficiente para esmagá-la contra seu peito. Ela sorriu nervosa e encostou a mão levemente na curva do pescoço dele, afastando-os.

Era a vez dela de falar e precisava de bastante ar, caso contrário cairia desmaiada nos braços de Edward.

"Eu, hum... eu gosto de você mais do que de bolo de chocolate e da minha coleção inteira de livros da _Jane Austen_; gosto de você mais do que gosto do Jacob, mas isso você já sabia há muito tempo. Gosto de você mais do que do_ pôr do sol_. Muito mais do que _tudo_, meu Deus, eu te amo, Edward. Eu te _amo._"

Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir as palavras de Bella e por alguns segundos permitiu-se olhar de maneira atenta para a garota que o havia _hipnotizado_ de uma hora para outra. Como tudo aquilo havia começado? Por que _eles_?

Nenhuma das respostas realmente importava, não quando uma enorme onda de felicidade o preenchia completamente por dentro.

"Sabe, eu também adoro o pôr do sol. E eu adoro ainda mais te _beijar_ no pôr do sol."

"Mas você nunca me beij-" a frase ficou incompleta no ar, pois a boca de Edward já estavam sobre a de Bella, impedindo-a até de respirar.

**Hey Stephen – Taylor Swift****

O primeiro beijo chegou desajeitado, esmagando os lábios dela de uma forma inesperada, tão _errada_. Mas isso não significava que não era agradável, _gostoso_. Tinha mesmo um gosto de fim de tarde e chocolate, gosto de sorriso e de _Edward. _

Os lábios ficaram por alguns segundos _estáticos_, buscando o encaixe perfeito. Só então moveram-se em uma dança que fez Bella flutuar sem sair do chão. Que frio na barriga era aquele? Como se ela tivesse deixado seu estômago dentro do congelador por um longo período.

Tudo parecia tão diferente, porém a sensação que tomava conta de ambos era carregada de _familiaridade_. As mãos pequenas de Bella encontraram o lugar ideal ao enroscarem-se nos fios rebeldes da nuca de Edward e os dedos dele repousaram rapidamente na curva bem marcada da cintura dela. Ah, como eles eram _perfeitos_ um para o outro.

Bella interrompeu o beijo em busca de ar e sorriu ao sentir o nariz de Edward buscando contato com a ponta do seu. Deixou que eles brincassem ao se tocarem de leve e suspirou quando os lábios dele fizeram o caminho novamente em direção aos seus.

O segundo beijo foi mais exigente e profundo; Edward usou a língua para provocar Bella e ela correspondeu, ousando uma mordidinha em seu lábio inferior. Tudo soava tão _natural_ que não havia mais espaço para a timidez e a vergonha. Eles eram apenas dois jovens às voltas do primeiro grande e intenso amor de suas vidas.

"Ai Meu Deus, eu sabia! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Sabia, sabia, sabia!" a magia em torno de Edward e Bella evaporou no momento em que a pequena criatura saltitante surgiu em seus campos visuais. Alice estava completamente fora de si tamanha euforia.

"Olhem só para vocês, tão _lindos_ juntos. Ainda bem que finalmente resolveram enxergar o que estava bem debaixo dos seus narizes. Só sendo cego mesmo para não ver o quanto um _completa_ o outro." Edward e Bella sorriram ao mesmo tempo e passaram as mãos pelos cabelos, agitados e nervosos.

O gesto simultâneo de ambos captou a atenção de Alice e só serviu para aumentar sua alegria.

"Meu Deus, vocês são como _espelhos_! Tão _ridiculamente_ perfeitos juntos que me deixam com vontade de chorar."

"Alice, não exagera, tá legal?" Edward rolou os olhos e Bella riu enquanto – sem perceber – enroscava-se no corpo forte do amigo. Ou seria _namorado_? Isso não importava nem um pouco.

"Tô falando sério. Parem para se olhar e vocês vão me entender. Melhor, vou mostrar a vocês."

"Do que ela está falando?" Bella perguntou e levou um susto quando Alice pegou a câmera fotográfica que Edward havia lhe dado de presente de aniversário. Sem dizer uma palavra, sumiu no emaranhado de luzes avermelhadas que enchiam a sacada por inteiro.

Era o _auge_ do poente, a hora do dia _favorita_ de Bella.

"Ué, para onde Alice foi?"

"Não faço a mínima questão de saber." Edward respondeu e mais uma vez calou Bella com um beijo. Pensando bem, ela pouco se importava com o paradeiro da irmã dele, não quando os lábios quentes provocavam _loucuras_ ao tocar os seus.

Bella logo notou a, agora, _conhecida_ sensação agitando seu corpo inteiro, como se milhares de borboletas estivessem obstruindo a passagem de ar em sua garganta. Confusa, _diferente_, mas de um jeito _bom_. As asas dos doces insetos batiam de leve contra a parede do esôfago da garota e faziam cócegas. Agora ela entendia porque não conseguia deixar de _sorrir_.

Os dois estavam tão envolvidos em seu novo mundinho particular que não notaram a baixinha de sorriso amplo retornar à sala que dava acesso à sacada. Tampouco perceberam os cliques produzidos pela câmera digital, que captaram com precisão a incrível _sincronia_ de ambos. Os corpos movimentavam-se de forma tão _similar_, que por alguns segundos pareciam _um só_.

Alice suspirou de felicidade ao contemplar as fotos recém-tiradas de Bella e Edward e então desapareceu – tão silenciosa quanto havia surgido – deixando-os para trás, totalmente entregues a beijos, olhares e toques apaixonados.

Fez o caminho de volta ao seu quarto, mas parou na metade ao olhar de relance para a imagem exposta no visor digital da câmera. O sorriso tornou-se ainda mais largo em seu rosto tão pequeno, ao fitar os raios de sol brincando em torno dos corpos de Edward e Bella, culminando _exatamente_ no ponto onde seus lábios se encontravam.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Alice sibilou:

"O _beijo do pôr do sol_. Belo título para uma foto."

**~~FIM~~**

**#  
**

¹ "_Eu tenho um bolso, um bolso cheio de luz do sol, eu tenho um amor, e sei que é só meu, oh. Faça o que você quiser, mas você nunca irá me destruir, obstáculos e pedras nunca vão me amedrontar, não..." _

² _"Me leve pra longe, para um lugar secreto, uma doce fuga, me leve pra longe. Me leve pra longe, para dias melhores, me leve pra longe, para o lugar mais alto..." _

*** Pocketful of sunshine (Natasha Bedingfield) :** http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=KMRn2JcSrtg&feature=related

**** Hey Stephen (Taylor Swift) :** http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=0jDZ3o_zTiU

* * *

**E então, o que me dizem? Críticas, opiniões serão muito bem vindas. Abram a mente, o coração e apertem o botão de reviews para que eu sabia o que vocês acharam dessa one-shot. **

**Até breve. **

**Beijo, Cella ;)  
**


End file.
